


Finding Port

by BelfryDuck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pirates, Space Pirates, just so much angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelfryDuck/pseuds/BelfryDuck
Summary: When a Navy Captain is sent to collect the head of an infamous Pirate, the last thing either of them expect is to end up on a treasure hunt that spans galaxies - even less so together. Eventual Scotland/ Fem!France or Allistor/ Francine.





	1. Chapter 1

Allistor swore, hacking at one of the hooks that had embedded itself into the side of his ship. Of all the fucking days for her to catch up, it just _had_ to be today. It wasn't often they had a cargo this valuable, and it sure as hell wasn't one he'd be giving up - even if it meant losing half of his crew in the process. His eyes scanned the enemy deck across the ever-closing gap separating both boats, narrowing as he looked for their Captain. If he found her he could end this quickly.

The Navy Captain herself was calling orders from the deck of her own ship as she walked with poise, arms behind her back with a gun clutched firmly in her hands. Francine’s eyes scanned the enemy ship, looking for the infernal patch of red hair that marked the pirate she’d been hunting. This was finally going to be the day she brought him down. She had been lucky enough to find a loose-lipped black market dealer in the back alley of a spaceport who’d tipped her off in time for her to route a course to catch him, and now she’d caught up. Eventually she spotted him as their ships drew closer, locking eyes with him coolly even if she felt like she could have easily jumped the rest of the distance with the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins.

"Get ready to board!" She called out as her arms fell by her sides adjusting her grip on her gun.

Gritting his teeth as he finally accepted the inevitable, Allistor spun to face his crew, barking of a few orders before taking his own position and drawing a pistol to accompany his sword. "Aim steady, lads! Take doon as many as ye kin afore they board! Highest body count gets double their share o' the haul!"

He forced a grin as he finally spotted her, knowing exactly how infuriating she would find his attitude. Good - she was a difficult enemy to best when she was composed, but he had a talent for getting to people.

Stepping up next to the mast, she ignored him and braced herself for impact as the sides of the ships collided. There was a deafening cry from both sides as they met, swords clashing and guns firing. She stepped aside, a bullet tearing a chunk from the mast she’d been propped against and narrowly missing her, but didn’t break stride as she moved forward. Her eyes were still on Kirkland - the pirate Captain’s smirk making her frown in annoyance as she stepped up onto the railing, letting off a shot before kicking a pirate out of her way. There was no way she was walking away from this without taking him with her - she’d drag him to the gallows herself if need be.

Francine ducked, narrowly avoiding a swing from an enemy sword before shooting up into the humanoid pirate’s stomach from her kneeling position. The alien’s arms attempted to grab her as he fell, but she easily avoided him before continuing on. She was a complete contrast to Allistor in everything but effectiveness, calculating each move and avoiding getting even a scratch on her as she made her way through the chaos towards him.

He advanced on her in turn, readying his pistol to fire at her but pausing as something caught his eye. He instead turned it on one of the Naval Officers who’d cornered a deckhand, sending three shots into the poor bastard's back. With no time to reload he put the gun back in its holster, shouldering and slashing his way through the fray while ignoring most of the various little nicks and cuts he picked up along the way. They were outnumbered - she had come too well prepared for this to be chance and his blood boiled at the possibility of having been sold out. God, he’d gladly wring the neck of whoever had ratted on them when this was over.

She was close enough to see the fire in his eyes now, raising her pistol and finally letting the slightest hint of a smirk show. She relished the response it drew from him and the furious look on his face, content in the knowledge that the longer the battle waged the worse the odds became for him, but his next move caught her off guard.

Desperation finally spurred him on into making what would have been a stupid move under any circumstances. He sprinted forward to close the gap between them, tossing his empty gun at her head just before launching himself over the small railing that separated them, sword at the ready.

Of all the things that she had calculated in her mind she had _never_ expected him to do anything so utterly imbecilic. She ducked to avoid the gun about to hit her but unfortunately that gave her no time to retaliate in any of the ways she’d planned. From her kneeling position, she held her gun up to block his enraged downward swing, taking the brunt of the force in her arms and cursing as her gun was bent and rendered useless. Fortunately, she’d been left with enough room to kick him in the stomach, jumping back to grab the sword of the pirate she’d killed before straightened herself. This was not ideal, but she could work with it.

Allistor backed off a little to regain his breath, watching her every move as she retrieved the sword. He was slower this time, his movements more calculated as he offered her a bitter smile.

"Ye could've sent a letter in yer wake if ye planned on visitin', darlin'. Ah would've hud tea an' cake watin' fer ye if ye did."As he spoke he stepped forward and swiped his sword at her, testing her reflexes against his.

Her face fell back into its emotionless mask as she parried the blow with practiced precision, getting used the feel of the crude weapon in her hands. "Didn't mean to be rude darling but I was in the area and a visit seemed imperative." There was a sickeningly fake sincerity of a woman who knew how to bluff around higher class, punctuated by a lunge forward and a sweep of her own sword. "And as lovely as your offer is I shouldn't stay long I'm here on business you see."

The pirate Captain grinned as he clashed the flat of his blade against hers, knocking the blow away with an easy flick of his wrist. His eyes briefly fixed on something as his attention wavered, and instantly he knew that he had a way to shake her bravado. "Well - ah'll be happy tae cut that business short. Ma lads seem ta huv finished daein’ the same t’ yer First Mate."

Her facade crumbled then, her eyes widening as she took a step back and whirled around to see her first mate looking worse for wear, the tide of battle turning in favor of a couple of pirates who seemed ready to finish off their handy work. Her crew had signed up knowing the risk of what they’d been tasked with, but her first mate was different. They'd gone through the academy together, had known each other for years - he was her fiercest and most loyal friend.

"No!" She cried out as she ran forward, forgetting all about the pirate Captain behind her as he leaped into action. It was too late. By the time she’d grabbed the closest abandoned pistol and fired a shot there was a sword shoved through his chest. Her eyes caught his as he fell to the deck, motionless.

An idea struck Allistor as he followed after as he came up behind her, pressing his blade to her throat. His grip was firm, voice a low growl as he watched her reaction and played on it. "Call fer a surrender or the rest o' yer crew join him, startin' wae you."

There were tears of rage in Francine’s eyes as she stood stiffly, refusing the let them fall and give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She watched one of the pirates deliver a sharp kick to her friend’s body and nearly jerked out of his arms, the bite of his sword being the only thing that stopped her. Her mind was struggling against the onslaught of anger and grief as blood soaked the deck, everything muffled by the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Anger and grief almost tempted her to be spiteful and refuse the offer and choose death herself, but she refused to let it override logic. If there was a chance she and the rest of her crew could survive then she’d take it. There was a long moment of silence before she dropped the sword and the gun to the deck, reluctantly admitting defeat.

He heard his own crew let out a few bellows of victory as the enemy started to take notice and lay down their weapons, but he didn't drop his guard long enough to celebrate himself. Signaling for someone to collect any stray weaponry and gather up their newfound captives, he instead kept his attention on the woman in his grip.

Slowly he lowered his sword, keeping hold of her with a tight grip as he walked her forward with him. "We'll let whit's left o' yer men go free fer a price... yer a different story, though."

Francine’s movements were stiff as she regained her composure as she to where he guided, being brought to a standstill in front of her captive crew. "Name your price scum," she breathed out, her voice wavering and few cracks as she tried to suppress her anger. She knew how to negotiate and in life or death situations, but for her crew she would pay practically any price.

He couldn't help but relish the moment a little, relishing her strained reactions and determined to break her composure even further. "Yer the price, lass~ They take back word o' how much we want fer ye, an' we keep ye until then... or maybe ah’ll keep ye for maself." His tone dropped to a low purr as he leaned in closer, murmuring so only she could here. "It gets awfae lonely in the black, after aww."

Had she expected anything less of a pirate she would have visibly paled and flinched away but instead she just felt sick to her stomach. She refused to move even as he was leaning ever closer, instead scanning her crew who were looking at her with a mixture of worry and barely-disguised fear. She doubted she would even have a price on her head in the first place, but she wasn't about to mention that, instead taking a breath and fixing her gaze forward. There was only one word she could force out. "Deal."

Allistor’s smirk only widened. "Right lads, ye heard the woman~ Escort this sorry lot back tae their ship... an' feel free tae take whitever ye feel they owe ye." He let her watch as everyone started to file out, closely viewing her reaction to the protests of her men as she shook her head, signaling for them to stand down. When they were a little more alone he grabbed her hair roughly, smug facade deteriorating all at once as he forcefully dragged her towards the brig.

Francine knew this was the right choice, glad such loyal men would be spared and live to fight another day, but she was violently jerked from her thoughts as he grabbed her. She refused to make any noise besides a grunt of pain as she struggled, cursing him internally. For the love of god, she could walk on her own, but at the same time she wasn't surprised by his actions. He was a pirate. He took what he wanted, and she happened to both be someone who had plagued him for a long time and someone who’d recently decimated half of his crew.

The captain himself ignored her protests entirely as he shoved her into the little cell they kept as their brig, standing in the doorway and glaring at her. Now he was out of sight of his crew he didn't bother hiding his fury, fists balled at is sides as he looked at her. He could kill her here, and good god above, he would love to after what she'd done... but they needed her. She was valuable.

She landed heavily in a heap on the floor, the air leaving her lungs as she desperately tried to get up. She pushed herself up to her knees, her hair now a tangled mess and her scalp burning as she glared from the floor back up at him. She didn’t trust him to keep his word - not at all.

"You’d better go clean up the bodies captain." She practically spat out the words and she knew it was a very ill-advised move given the situation she was in, but she didn't have to be strong in front of her crew anymore. Her rage, grief and even her fear poured out and she glared at him like a cornered animal.

He drew in a deep breath, resisting the urge to lunge at her again and hissed out a reply instead. "Aye - we'll save yer friend until last... maybe mount him up. Oor figurehead could use some company, an' ah suppose he's handsome as corpses go."

Her vision went red for a moment as she practically jumped to her feet in order to claw out his eyes, but that would put her in a worse situation than she was now and she was lucky enough to stop herself short. She snarled at him, barely biting back her anger and digging her nails into her palms hard enough to draw blood.

"He always knew the risk! He died valiantly and was more loyal than all of your men combined... which isn't saying much seeing as there's only half of them left, Captain." She sneered at him, droplets of blood beading on her palms as she continued to restrain herself.

"They died defendin' their brothers. Yer lads met their end on a fool's order. Keep that in mind as yer condemnin' us." He shot her one last glare before slamming the cell door closed, wood creaking and barred window rattling. He'd send someone down to guard her as soon as he could spare them, but for now, the bolts on the door would do.

He wasn't worth a retort. She told herself that as she readjusted herself, sitting against the wall and pulling her knees up to rest her arms on them. Now that she was alone she let herself crack, that one crack sending her walls crumbling all at once as she cried silently in the dark - partly for the loss of someone she’d considered a brother and partly for fear of her own fate in the days, weeks and months ahead of her in this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

It was days before Allistor bothered showing face around her again, although he'd been sure that she'd been constantly guarded and kept reasonably well fed. All of her other needs were an entirely different matter, and it was for that exact reason that he'd had one of his crewmembers take her to his quarters one evening. He sat by his desk as they entered, pouring over various charts as she was brought in, scowling over his glasses at a particularly bothersome scrap of paper.

By then Francine’s time in the brig had started to show, tired bags under her eyes and sickly pale skin highlighted further by the shadows the lanterns cast. She didn’t smell particularly pleasant either, her hair even more matted and tangled after not brushing it for almost a week.

Eventually she had gotten over the initial hunger, silently eating the stale foods she had been 'graced' with and remaining proud of herself for continually ignoring the crew’s angry and sometimes vulgar comments. Despite everything she held her head high, keeping what dignity she had left and observing the various trinkets and decor that cluttered her surroundings as he took his sweet time.

After a while he looked up at her, dismissing the crewman who had brought her in and getting to his feet. Walking around her once or twice, he scrutinized every inch of her, eventually stopping right in front of her and summarising his assessment. "Ye look like shit, lass. Smell like it, tae."

She fidgeted a bit under his gaze but refused to budge or say a word. She didn't know why she was here - she was sure she'd just be left to rot in her cell until she either died of starvation, sickness, or the very small chance someone would come for her at all. She kept a straight face, making eye contact with him when he finally spoke to her and drawled out an answer.

"Well I've been enjoying your lavish brig, the dirt is exquisite as is the mold." She’d admit that it was almost a habit to respond to him in such a way, but this was a first they’d talked without swords at each other’s throats.

He grunted in amusement before motioning for her to follow him across the room to a curtained-off area. Pulling the fabric back, he revealed a filled bathtub with a pile of clothes and various knick-knacks sitting by it. "Clean yerself up - ye'll start spreadin' disease if we leave ye like this."

"Diseases you probably already have.." she got to the drawn-back curtain and was genuinely surprised what she was seeing. She didn't fool herself by thinking he had any genuine compassion for her as she looked at the bath longingly, glancing cautiously back at him and raising an eyebrow instead. "What's the catch?"

"Mainly that ye hold yer tongue an' don't bother me while ah'm workin'." He didn't bother mentioning that the only reason she was here and not in the crew's bathing area was to avoid... well, there was a reason he wasn’t going to mention it. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She didn't trust a word he was saying but the idea of a bath was so enticing that she eventually caved and accepted it. Francine gave him one last look before stepping into the little room and pulling the curtain closed. No doubt that would anger him, but she didn't care - she still had her dignity. Without giving it a second thought she quickly stripped off her now soiled uniform and slid into the warm water, allowing herself to sigh audibly at the near-heavenly feeling.

He ignored her as best he could as he headed back to his desk to finish what he'd been doing, pouring over the map they'd acquired and trying to decipher what he could from it. In all honesty he almost forgot she was there - not the safest thing to do.

She had to admit there was something about a pirate Captain’s life that was lavish. She remembered, as she held a bottle of exotic looking bathing soap, that while growing up all of her friends had romanticized ideas about pirates and being able to travel the galaxy - it was almost ironic considering her current situation. She stayed in the water until it almost felt ice cold, getting all of the knots out of her hair and the dirt scrubbed off of her skin, now smelling admittedly very nice as she stepped out to see what clothes she’d been given.

Finding a shirt that should hopefully fit her small frame, she had no idea how the pants would work. They all seemed to be spares of his, seeing as they didn't really have any women on board, and with almost a foot in height difference between them it wasn’t ideal. She tried the best she could to make it work before grabbing the brush that was set there for her as well, detangling the mess of blonde hair that was slowly drying. She sat on the edge of the tub as she did, not sure if she should (or if she even wanted to) come out from behind the curtain.

Eventually Allistor did remember that he had a 'guest' who’d been missing for an unusually long amount of time, but not until he'd tossed the map back into his desk drawer in frustration. His tone was snippy as he spoke, foul mood bleeding through into his voice. "Ye kin come oot, y'know - unless ye've drowned in there."

She caught the tone but in all honesty that was easier to deal with than how he’d been a few days prior. Instead of letting it get to her she took a deep breath, making sure everything was laced up as much as possible before stepping out, brush still in hand. It felt weird and almost impolite to be walking around in bare feet... not to mention she was that much shorter without her boots, feeling a lot less poised and empowered. Sh was almost vulnerable now with her hair still drying and her uniform gone... part of her wished she were still in the brig.

Allistor ignored her obvious discomfort and instead motioned to the seat opposite his, running a hand through his hair as he watched her walk over and set the brush down between them when she sat. He addressed her again when she’d settled (if that was even the word for it, going by how stiffly she was sat there), this time with a little more civility. "We've nae word back as of yet - on them buyin' ye back, ah mean."

"I thought so. I wasn't about to say so until my men were out of league but I highly doubt I'm worth anything." Normally that would be a very counter-productive negotiating processes, but she'd spent days in the brig with nothing but her own thoughts and an onslaught of grief kicking her in the gut. It would be smarter to say she was worth something in order to be kept alive, but she didn't much value her own life as it was now anyway.

The Captain thought that over for a moment before replying,taking the words one at a time as he thought. "That accent's hardly fae a poor family, though... and ah've yet tae meet a poor soul who ended up as a Navy captain, nae less a female one."

"And I'm sure you've yet to meet a rich family with a happy life. My father wanted a son and was cursed to have a daughter. He cares little of what happens to me." It was the sad truth that he had always thought less of her yet still pushed her to be something she wasn't and couldn't be... Yet here she was discussing her father’s cold shoulder to a man who didn't care. It did prove the point she was trying to make, however.

"Men o' that sort are proud. They don't like tae huv their things taken fae them. It's only a matter o' time until he pays up." He kept his tone formal, not letting himself be caught up in the little details or the emotions of anything said. "Yer awfae forward aboot yer uselessness."

"It's ingrained." Her tone was flat and she back a bit, staring at him. What was she going to say, that she was worth all the gold in all the space ports? Or be snide and say ' _oh what use would you think I have_ ' before seeing what awful situation that would land her in.

Allistor chuckled at her retort, leaning back in his chair with an amused smirk. "Ha! Fair enough. Who knows, though - ye've been taken aboard by pirates. Might be high-time tae rework yer outlook on life~ Worked as a nice turnin' point fer me."

"I'll keep my dignity." She gave him a look still sitting stiffly crossing her hands in her lap. She knew it was bait to get her to ask about him, but she didn't want to know. He was comfortably lounging and she was feeling more and more awkward as the time went on. Being a prisoner wasn’t a comfortable situation, even if he was acting strangely out of character.. at least compared to what she knew of him.

Her obvious discomfort just amused him more, and he didn't try to remedy it in the slightest. "Well, ye look very dignified in a pirate's garb - it suits ye. Oh, an' ah've hud the brig tidied an' made a tad more comfortable fer when yer ready tae go back."

Francine wasn't about to retort and mention the she felt insanely exposed in her clothing that if she hadn't tied it tightly would be falling off her. She didn't even want to say anything to his comment about the brig, because for all she knew he was lying or being sarcastic and by thge time she made it back there it would be filled with even more filth than it once had… Eventually that prompted her to stand, eager to get out of the room to somewhere he wasn't watching her every move. "I'll take my leave then.."

"Ha! No on yer own ye won't." The redhead smirked as he got to his feet too, heading over to the door and yelling for someone to escort her back to her cell. "Huv a nice night, lass. Don’t let the bedbugs bite."

She didn't expect she’d get a wink of sleep either way, but she really did want to leave, waiting for a moment before a tall alien-looking man came to escort her away. "I can't quite say the same for you..." she sighed a bit, not daring to look at him. "But.. thank you."

And with that she walked away. She couldn't believe she'd just thanked him, but it was polite he had offered her the chance for a bath. She was relentlessly trained to be polite - that was the only reason she’d said it - and she was almost tempted to take it back as she felt his smug grin behind her, knowing he was watching her go.

The crewman led her down to the brig in grim silence, opening the door to the cleaner and altogether more well-furnished cell. It was still distinctly cell-like, but a hammock, washbasin and rickety looking desk had all been pushed inside along with a small stack of books that had been dumped into one corner.

She sighed in reassignment as she walked over looking at the books as the door was shut behind her - at least she'd have something to do but she couldn’t bring herself to see the silver lining of it. Instead she just went to the hammock and lay down, tears coming to her eyes only to be halted by sheer will. Of course no one would care to come for her and damn her father, he'd probably be happy to be rid of his sorry excuse of an heir... Still, at least her crew was safe.. she had done one thing right.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from an Rp with the amazing Lo (askfem--france on tumblr) who is 50% responsible for this. The rp is currently at over 70,000 words, so this one's going to be pretty long. Feel free to leave a comment or any feedback below, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
